He's Not Superman
by mashimoshi
Summary: The team took a job that Eliot knew would end badly… yet, no one listened to him. As a result, Eliot was forced to let himself get hurt for the team, and the team learned that their hitter isn't invincible… he's not the Superman they all thought he was. (Oneshot)


**A new story came up pretty fast right? Today was my second to last final, and for a mini celebration, I decided to post a new story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, make sure to give me prompts for "How It All Began." Like I've said MANY times before, this story NEEDS readers' ideas in order for it to go on. So feel free to start reviewing like crazyyyyy! Thanks! :)**

* * *

"Nate, I don't like this," Eliot was saying, staring at the big screen. "You want Parker to go into a high security building alone, without any backup? I can think of over twenty things that can go-"

"Eliot, she'll be fine," Nate interrupted. "Hardison will be helping her get through all the security and if anything happens, we'll send you in. She'll be fine."

"Eliot, I'll be fine," Parker, who was sitting right beside Eliot on the couch, said. "Like Nate said, you'll come and get me if anything goes wrong."

Eliot kept on arguing… until he finally had enough and gave up. Somewhere in his heart, he knew that there was something wrong with this job.

Nate had found a client who found a job at a big organization going by the name of Kay Industries. The founder of the organization, Linda Kay, had been looking for new employees. She found five promising people, but about a month later, those five employees turned on her; they stole a lot of money from the organization, as well as pushing Linda out of the program. When she found Nate, she begged him to help her until the mastermind finally said yes.

His plan was to get Parker in the building and hack into the buildings computers- with Hardison's help, of course- and find out what those people wanted to do. But sending Parker into a high security building didn't exactly appeal to Eliot. As the hitter of the team, his job is to protect… and if anything would happen to any of his teammates, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for it.

He prayed that this job would go well, that everyone would make it out safely. That his gut was wrong… which it never was….

.

.

.

"Nate, my cover's been blown!" Parker yelled through the comms, beginning to try and make her way out of the building.

"Eliot-" Nate began.

"I'm on my way!" Eliot cut in, darting towards the building. He ran faster than he ever ran before, searching any and every hallway, intersection, and room Parker could have been in. He finally saw her running towards him, seven men trailing behind him. "Parker, go!" Eliot exclaimed, feeling the wind brush past him as the thief ran by.

The men following Parker stopped in front of Eliot, staring at the hitter. The young man stood completely still, eying each and every guard carefully, studying all their strengths and weaknesses. In seconds, they all lunged at him, beginning a violent fight.

For the first couple of minutes, the team knew that Eliot was going to win this fight. The sound of bone shattering proved it true. Until… a light, echoing cry sounded through the comms.

"Eliot!" Parker screamed, realizing that the cry was Eliot's.

"Parker… don't…." Eliot said, his voice weak as more moans erupted through the ear buds.

The blonde didn't stop for a second. She jumped out of Lucille, running towards the building again. When finally got to Eliot, she was amazed at what she saw: six men were down, and one more was left. That last one was holding a gun to Eliot, who kept coming at the man. The hitter was bruised all over, cuts covering his body. His eyes were emotionless; Parker never saw Eliot so cold. Without paying any attention to the gun, he lunged, only to stop as three bullets lodged themselves in his body; one in the shoulder, one in the leg, and the other in his chest. He rolled back onto his feet, falling back down instantly.

"Eliot!" Parker cried out again, running over to the fallen man. She didn't even pay attention to the guard that had dropped the gun and run away; he clearly never killed before.

In the meantime, Parker had Eliot's head onto her lap, gently stroking his hair while the hitter trembled with pain. "Nate, Eliot's hurt!" Parker said. "We need to get him out of the building."

"We're on our way." she heard Nate say.

"It's okay, I got you, Eliot," Parker assured. "I got you."

When the others finally arrived, Eliot was barely conscious. Hardison and Nate managed to help him up, and by the time they got him back to Lucille, the girls had made a makeshift bed for him, using extra blankets and pillows they always kept in the truck. They carefully set him down on the covers; Eliot's blood stained the fabric instantly.

Parker bit her lip as she and Sophie began to mend his wounds, trying to get rid of the bullets while Nate and Hardison sat in the front seat, driving back home. When the girls finally got the bullets out, they bandaged all three areas he was shot in. Once done, they left him to rest as they put away the bloodied towels they had used up. Parker curled up in the corner of the truck, hugging her knees and staring at Eliot's unmoving form.

 _This is my fault,_ she thought. _If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have gotten hurt. He got hurt because of me…._

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Sophie next to her, a calm and assuring expression on her face. "This is not your fault," she whispered. "You couldn't have done anything to stop him from coming back for you. And if you told him not to, he would've done it anything. There is nothing you could have done. You have nothing to feel guilty for."

She smiled sweetly, rubbing her shoulder.

Parker nodded, feeling tears stream down her cheeks. "I know." she said.

Her eyes traveled back to Eliot; she studied him. She studied every feature on his face, studied his calloused hands, the hands that were a testament of a hard life. She studied the way his chest moved up and down, the only sign that showed her that he was alive and breathing, that he was going to be okay.

 _This is my fault…,_ She thought to herself again. _I did this. I did this to him. This is my fault…._


End file.
